


Time changes

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but there are some cute moments I guess, hunk and Ryan adopted children, lowkey angst i think, next generation of voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: Ask from pan-without-a-pan:  Hunk finding out his kid is one of the new Paladins





	Time changes

The war with the Galra Empire was over, but that didn’t mean that Voltron wasn’t needed anymore. It had passed ten years since the war. A lot had happened since then. Hunk had formed his own culinary empire. He had been told that he has a talent at bringing people together and making them agree. He has a great passion when it came to food, so Hunk thought he would use his best qualities to bring the universe together.

 

A lot of aliens and humans wouldn’t think a lot of it but eating together is the best moment to bring beings together. Hunk made different foods by using ingredients by different cultures and share it with other, showing the importance of working together. Hunk felt great pride every time he saw beings coming together.

 

But this meant he needed to travel around the galaxy. He didn’t really have a problem with it at the beginning, he liked to travel around and explore the universe more. He never really got the chance to take his time when he was a paladin.  However, life moved on and Hunk found a person he would spend most of his time with. Ryan Kinkade was one of the best things that happened to him. At the beginning, Hunk didn’t know that Ryan would be love of his life.

 

Hunk was now twenty-eight and it felt like he had lived a lifetime. He had experienced a lot more than the “average person” probably would by the age of twenty-eight. He had seen blood, slavery, death, war and even different reality. He had fought against his enemies and contribute with saving the universe. After coming home, Hunk had continued fighting for peace for the universe by opening up his own business. He had bought his own house and even married, all by the age of twenty-three. He had achieved ninthly-nine percent more stuff than he ever thought he would do in his life.

 

Currently, he was cuddling with his husband in their bed. He was humming to an old song his mother would sing to him when he was younger. Hunk had done so many things, but yet he felt something was missing. The usual norm was to finish school, get a job, marry and then get at least one child. Hunk had always wanted a child. He didn’t mind if it was his own or adopted, but he loved the idea of becoming father. Yet, he felt a small fear that he wouldn’t be a great father.

 

“Hey…” Hunk felt Ryan´s hand brushing against his face. “You okay, sunshine?” They had been married for five years, yet Ryan´s nicknames made it seem like it was their first week as a couple. Hunk loved the nicknames his lovers had for him

 

“Hmm? Yeah, just thinking.” Hunk took his lover´s hand from his face and gave it a kiss. He wondered if Ryan wanted to have children. None of them are able to carry children, so they have to adopt. They also had other options if Ryan wanted the child to have their gene mixed together.

“About what?” Hunk knew if he didn’t want to tell Ryan, he didn’t have to. But he felt like this was one of his thoughts he could share with the other man. “Do you want to have children?” Honestly was something that got easier for Hunk after being together with Ryan for so long.

 

Ryan blinked his eyes. He definitely didn’t except this. “Of course, baby. Do you?”

 

Hunk broke out in a smile, and he moved closer to kiss his husband. “Yes.” They made eye contact, and Hunk couldn’t help but giggle, along with Ryan. A feeling of warmth and excitement washed over his body.

 

The conversation about children had been easier than Hunk thought. They both agree on adopting first a child but ended up with two children instead. One was three while the other one was four months. They didn’t want to split the siblings, so they decided to adopt both of them together. Both of the children were girls and they a Somali heritage.

 

Being a parent was hard, Hunk expected that. Hunk loved to teach his girls how to cook and how to defend themselves. They all would play dress-up together, and Ryan would take a bunch of pictures of them. The older sibling, Rahela, loved to get taught how to fight so much that Hunk signed her up for classes. The younger one, Amelia, took a special interest in cooking and photography. She would spend hours on taking pictures of people and things she loved.

 

It had passed fifteen year since Hunk had adopted children, twenty-five years since the war. Voltron wasn’t needed anymore, or so they thought. Unnatural things had happened through the universe. Worm-holes out of nowhere had opened up, some planets had disappeared while other showed up. There were even some planets that had been attacked by unknown forces. There had been a huge number of helps that had been requested of the Voltron Coalition. This had happened in a short amount of time that had led to universal panic. It didn’t take long before the leaders of Voltron Coalition had called for a universal meeting. The old paladins had also been invited, and it was held on Altea since Coran was the one to first call for a meeting.

 

The huge room full of different species had feel silence once Coran appeared on the stage and the huge holographic screens for those that didn’t see. There were also other small holographic screens for the ones that wasn’t able to come to Altea.

 

“Thank you for coming to this meeting.” Coran begun, but Hunk had zoned out the older man. He was too busy thinking about the nostalgic feeling. It was familiar, but he hadn’t felt it for a long time. He had felt this ever since he came to the planet. Then, it was like something in his minded clicked. A picture of the yellow lion appeared in his mind, and he felt a small roar back in his head.

 

Hunk had first thought he was wrong, but when Coran had finished talking. He had showed everyone the lions of Voltron. It hadn’t taken long before the paladins ran to their lions. “Yellow!” Hunk had shouted, not really caring what everyone thought. He hadn’t seen his lion in almost in thirty years. It felt so right standing in front of her.

 

However, time had passed, which meant things changed. Hunk wasn’t no longer the paladin of the yellow lion. It was time for a new generation of Voltron. A feeling of bitterness had settled inside of him when Yellow didn’t open their barrier up. The feeling of getting rejected by yellow was the worst feeling Hunk had felt. It was like a part of him died. But he wasn’t the only one who felt the feeling, the other ex-paladins had talked about it and they had mourned together. Even though the lions were there, it felt like they weren’t there.

 

“Was it like this you felt when you got rejected by Blue?” Hunk had question Lance. He regrets he hadn’t been more there for him when they fought against the Galra. It was a hard time for them all.

 

Ryan had been there for him, when Hunk needed him. He had tucked Hunk in the bed, whipped of the tears and held him at night. His love for Ryan grew even more.

 

Rahela and Amelia wanted to see the Yellow Lion, Hunk had talked so much about her. Two weeks after the discovery of the lions, Hunk had taken his daughters to Altea to show them the lions. Hunk and Ryan had before visited Altea with their daughters, Hunk wanted to show them all the diversity in the universe.  

 

They stood in front of the lions, Ryan holding Hunk hand which helped calm Hunk.

 

“Woah!” Rahela and Amelia was awe staring on the lions, they looked bigger and more majestic in real life. Even Ryan shared the same feeling as them, even thought he had seen the lions before.

 

“You piloted one of the lions, dad?!” Amelia question. She felt like she was living in a tv-show. Hunk nodded, smiling fondly. “That is so cool!”

 

Hunk looked over to his other child. Rahela wasn’t usually the one to stay quiet, maybe she was lost for words. He saw her staring intensely at the Green Lion. “You okay, baby girl?” Ryan had affected Hunk with his nicknames. “Yeah... uh, what happens if I touch the barrier?” Rahela asked.

 

Hunk shrugged. “Nothing, it won´t hurt. Do you want to touch it?”

 

Ryan shot Hunk a worried look. “Or not.”

 

A snort was heard behind the Garrett-Kinkade family. “It isn’t like Rahela would become a paladin suddenly.” Lance rested his arm on Hunk´s shoulder, just like the old times. Hunk also doubted that Rahela would become a paladin, even though there weren’t any paladins currently.

 

Ryan sighed. It wasn’t like he was an expertise on this, but he couldn’t help feeling worried.  He nodded off at Rahela, and she came over to kiss both of her parents before she dragged Amelia along with her. Rahela was eighteen now, but she still acted like she was five sometimes. It seemed like time didn’t change everything sometimes.

 

Rahela ran her way to the Green Lion, with great determination. She had felt a weird but warming vibe from the Green Lion. The first moment she led her eyes on the Green Lion, Rahela knew they were meant to be together. She had stopped right in front of the Green Lion´s barrier and she let her hand go of Amelia.

 

Standing in front of the lion felt more intense now than standing far away from it. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but it didn’t stop her from touching the barrier. As she did it, the barrier had immediately disappeared and the Green Lion´s eyes glowed. In that moment, Rahela felt a feeling of belonginess and happiness wash over her. She felt an adrenaline rush. Never had she felt this type of feeling, it was a bond formed between her and the lion, and it felt righter than anything did in her life.

 

She heard gasps and shouts behind her, but she ignored it. The Green Lion had laid their head on the ground, right in front of her. Amelia had shouted when it moved and ran behind to their fathers. The lion had opened their jaw and before Rahela could run into it, she was stopped by a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at her dad, her papa and the other was right behind Hunk.

 

This had been the last thing Hunk expected in his entire life. One of his children was a paladin of Voltron. Most of his feelings was definitely not positive. Being a paladin of Voltron wasn’t all fame and honor, it came with a great responsibility and it took a lot from you. Hunk knew it the best, he had several scars across his body and nightmares that reminded him the consequences of being a paladin. Hunk was barely eighteen when he was a paladin, not even an adult.

 

Rahela was eighteen, but still a child. She didn’t deserve to have this huge responsibility of saving the universe. He didn’t want her to go through what he did, he wanted his daughter to have a happy and stress-less life. Hunk already felt like he failed as a father. He didn’t know the threats against the universe which made them needing Voltron again, but he knew that he could had finished it when he first was a paladin. Even though he didn’t control who the lions choose as their paladins, Hunk felt like he had a responsibility when it came to it.

 

Yet, here they stood. His daughter was a paladin of Voltron, out of Hunk´s control. A new type of feeling against the Lions blossomed in Hunk. Hate. Hate for Green Lion choosing his daughter to pilot them. Hate for the Yellow Lion rejecting him.  Hate for the lions returning back and hate for the universe for even needing them.

 

But this time it was different. The first time, the paladins didn’t have their family with them to help them through the bad periods. This time, his daughter had him for the dark periods that would come and make her suffer.

 

Time changed things, for the better and for the worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was like suppose to be 300 words fic but turned out to be longer so I just posted it here. I hope you like it. Check out my Tumblr if you want - TheSunshine-Hunk <333


End file.
